


Always Tomorrow

by AnteBellis



Series: A World Without Us: A Sylgard Fanfic Collection [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Background Ferdinand/Dorothea, Background Hubert/Ingrid, Birthday Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Post-War, Romantic Fluff, Suggestive Themes, Sylvain is a Bully, Teasing, and Edie likes it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnteBellis/pseuds/AnteBellis
Summary: Sylvain plans the perfect birthday activities for Edelgard. When she falls asleep before his list is checked off, he decides that there is always a tomorrow.It's easy to think that way when he gets to wake up next to her.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Series: A World Without Us: A Sylgard Fanfic Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655593
Kudos: 22





	Always Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Edie! 
> 
> This is my return to writing my favorite pet ship for my favorite girl's birthday. Barely finished in time, but did my best because she deserves it. Sylvain's dirty talk is pretty blunt, but they don't actually have sex in this piece. I like showing the restraint that he shows with her, because to him, she's different. Anyway. Please enjoy this cute fluffy birthday fic!

It surprised no one to learn that Sylvain went all out for Edelgard’s birthdays. She had never given her own much thought, but she did find herself enjoying the day of pampering and relaxing. Not to say Sylvain wasn't intent on pampering her every day, but she tended more toward being receptive for a special occasion. 

This year was no different, of course. 24 was a truly unextraordinary birthday, but Sylvain needed no excuse to be an extraordinary man. The day started, much to her chagrin, with him gently waking her with kisses and caresses. That would be pleasant enough if it wasn't quite clear that it was pitch dark outside. 

“Happy Birthday, El”

He spoke as he noticed her come to consciousness, nuzzling against her and planting gentle kisses on her cheek. Goddess, it was like sharing her marital bed with a puppy sometimes. Not that it didn't bring a tired smile to her face each time. 

“Goddess, Sylvain… what time is it?”

He seemed even more excited at her exasperated question. 

“It is precisely midnight and it is officially your Birthday, love.”

Edelgard audibly groaned at that. Of course it was. She felt another tender kiss on her cheek.

“And I assume my first gift is the head of the man who has so rudely awakened me?”

Her voice had an air of mock outrage to it, the slightest hint of her monarchal affectation slipping into her voice. Sylvain didn't skip a beat though, his arm tracing gently from her waist to her hip and back, before squeezing the former gently. 

“If you want me to give you head I'd be happy to, but it would certainly make it harder for you to go back to sleep.”

Edelgard’s blush and yelp from his touch melted into another groan as she walked into yet another of his lines. Had she learned nothing in their years together? 

“I would prefer to have never been woken up, but I suppose going back to sleep will do since that was likely never a possibility.” 

She snuggled into him more at that. She was always freezing, so her sharing in his warmth was a common feature of their nights together. They were still quite busy rebuilding and reforming Fodlan, but those quiet nights in each other's arms had certainly been increasing in frequency. 

Edie said quiet, but the truth was that her sleep was still fraught with nightmares. Sylvain was always happy to pull her close and soothe her, one of many reasons they frequently awoke closer and more entangled than when they first laid down. She supposed she could forgive one night of birthday nonsense for the dramatically more peaceful sleep she had next to him. 

“Of course, my princess.”

Sylvain still had a teasing smile on his face as he pressed his lips to hers and pulled her closer to him. His hand gently stroked the small of her back through her nightgown before settling on her butt. Edelgard blushed into his chest, but made no effort to stop him. When she spoke, her voice was muffled by her embarrassment and his chest. 

“I am no princess and if all goes to plan, I will be no Empress soon either…”

Sylvain smiled as he kissed her head. For as imposing as she always was for others, she was so small when she was in his arms like this. His next line was whispered against her white hair as he gently soothed her back to sleep as only he could. 

“I know, but no matter our titles, you will always be *my* princess.”

She blushed deeper but didn't speak, her only tell the gentle smile he could feel against his chest as they drifted back to sleep.

\---

Her second awakening was much more welcome. She stirred to the sound of the door opening. She usually assumed it was Hubert if she was being bothered in the morning, but through sleepy eyes, she saw a flash of fiery hair and smiled contentedly. Apparently he had managed to get her the day off. He was frightening when he put his mind to something. He was carrying a tray, the contents of which were still too high for her to make out from her cozy position. Usually she was cold in bed on the rare occasion that Sylvain got up first, but she found herself covered in extra blankets. Sylvain really was going to make sure she relaxed today. When she spoke, her voice was still sleepy. 

“Sylvain… What are you doing up… and what's on that tray?”

Sylvain gave one of his easy laughs. She had noticed them growing much more honest as distance from the past grew. 

“I wish I could say I made breakfast for you, but the kitchen staff wouldn't let me past the doorway after what happened last time. You’ll have to settle for me requesting your favorites from them and carrying the tray to you. Sorry Hon”

He sat in the bed next to her while holding the tray on his lap. He leaned over and kissed her deeply before she had time to examine it. When his lips broke away, her mouth was watering from more than the smell of freshly baked pastries. When she finally saw the tray, there was an almost childlike excitement in her eyes. 

“Sweet buns! And you had them make the Faerghan kind too!”

She felt almost guilty as she reached for one, as if Hubert might descend from the ceiling and spoil her overly sweet breakfast. Sylvain chuckled softly at her expression before ruffling her bed head. 

“Eat up, Princess. Have a busy birthday planned for you.”

Edie frowned in between bites of sweet bun. 

“Does it have to be busy? Can I just lay in bed and eat sweets instead? I have had more than enough busy days to last a lifetime...” 

Sylvain chuckled again at her whining. She only allowed herself to be seen as this petulant around him. If his own childishness gave her any relief from the dignified affectation required of her, he was very happy to find a use for it. 

“It'll be good busy, sweetheart. Planned a bunch of your favorite things and nothing you don't like, promise.”

She pouted at him briefly before he kissed her. When he pulled away the expression was replaced by a blush and a smile. 

“Very well, but only because you are such a talented kisser.”

He didn't need more motivation than that to place the tray on the nightstand and jump on top of her. He planted kisses on her cheeks and neck as she flailed and laughed underneath him. 

“Oh, if being a good kisser gets me special privileges with her majesty, I will just have to kiss you more.”

He finished his teasing with an exaggerated kiss on her cheek. Before laying his head next to hers and gently running his finger through her hair. 

“What do you say princess, can I talk you into getting ready? I promise I have a great day planned out for you.”

She was still breathing hard from laughter. She hadn't smiled or laughed as much in her entire life besides as she had in the past year with him. Knowing Sylvain, he planned to replace that record too before her next birthday. 

“Yes, yes. I'll get ready as soon as you stop laying on top of me.”

Sylvain raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Really? I'd say I'm plenty efficient at the undressing part at least while you're under me.”

Edelgard blushed and looked away as he teased her. 

“If you want to stay in and… do that… I wouldn't be opposed.”

He chuckled at her flustered expression again before sitting up dramatically. 

“Nah, that's later. I don't get ya the day off very often, but I can keep Hubert out of the room by fucking you loudly enough any old morning”

Edelgard blushed even more fiercely, hiding her face in her hands and rolling over until she wasn't facing him. 

“You're a bully…”

He rubbed her back soothingly.

“Only because you're so cute when I bully you.”

She huffed in mock indignation before sitting up slowly in bed. 

“I will get dressed before you feel a need to make me any ‘cuter’ then”

\---

He did have a wonderful day planned for her. It started with a relaxing walk through the palace garden. She would be lying if she said she didn't like the opportunity to hang on his arm and walk with him by all the flowers she didn't get to enjoy nearly enough. 

At the end of the path, in one of the many Gazebos, there was an easel set up overlooking the gardens. Sylvain simply sat there happily watching her paint, a hobby she didn't have nearly enough time for. The only time that day he left earshot was to fetch a picnic basket from the kitchen for them to share on the landscape she had previously been painting. 

After their late lunch, Sylvain drew her a relaxing bath and instructed her to take her time getting ready for dinner. He ducked in and out of the bathroom bringing her snacks and kisses while she read a book. Finally she grew tired of him leaving the room and pulled him into the tub with her. They laughed and he held her to his chest in the warm water. 

Finally they got dressed and went down for dinner. The table was set for 6 and her most trusted ministers were waiting for them with their own wives. Dorothea literally wolf whistled at her from Ferdinand’s side and Ingrid immediately began questioning if Sylvain had done anything untoward during their day together. The sight of Hubert’s arm around her chair was still unfamiliar to everyone, including the couple themself. As usual Ingrid was quickly too embarrassed to continue inquiring when Sylvain informed her that ‘Her Majesty quite likes when I am untoward’. Dinner continued under similarly light hearted and familiar banter.

\---

Sylvain informed her that it was time for dessert. When she asked what was being served, he simply grabbed her hand and started leading her back to their room. Dorothea was giddy with laughter while all others present looked positively mortified. When they were back in the room, Sylvain sat her on the bed and told her he would be right back. 

By the time he had returned, any 'untoward’ desires he may have were silenced at once by the sight of his beloved already curled up asleep at the foot of the bed. He demonstrated his skill at undressing her as he helped her change into her nightgown while she barely sat up, half asleep. With her dressed for the occasion, he lifted her gently and laid her in bed facing the correct way. Finally, he laid down himself, stifling the last lamp on the nightstand before pulling her into his chest where she liked to sleep. When he spoke, it was a whisper he hoped would reach her in her dreams without disturbing the cute tiredness on her face. 

“Happy Birthday El, I hope you had a good day”

He gently rubbed the small of her back as she subconsciously pressed herself into him. Her mouth was fixed in the slightest smile. All the proof he needed to know that she had enjoyed herself. He kissed her on the forehead and closed his own eyes. 

“Besides, it just gives us more reason to make Hubert wait tomorrow”


End file.
